<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gutless by bellalbells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419674">gutless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells'>bellalbells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hole [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jennifer's Body (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, opportunistic murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it wasn't going to be alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chastity/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hole [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gutless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needy insisted on going to school, and Jennifer was pretty sure it was the worst idea she'd ever head. Needy had eaten her boyfriend the night before, and now she wanted to go to school like nothing was wrong? Nothing besides the tragedy at the bar that they were going to have to keep hearing about over and over. Jennifer felt on edge just thinking about it.  </p><p>Toni was no help, passed out on the couch with the TV blaring and her empty soup bowl on the ground. Jennifer was pretty sure that her mom would kill her if she did something like that. Her mom was pretty uptight, though. No pets, no shoes, no food outside of the kitchen, beverages with closed lids only. Jennifer kind of wanted to hug her mom, bury her head in her shoulder and hear that it was going to be alright. </p><p>It was too late for that. She knew it wasn't going to be alright. Anyway, it wasn't like her mom would have actually made her feel better. Jennifer liked the idea of being comforted by her mom, but more often than not it just made her feel itchy. Another thing to feel guilty about. </p><p>Jennifer shook herself out of her thoughts and went to look for Needy. </p><p>She was waiting in the passenger seat of her mom's van, eyes closed and head tilted back. Jennifer let out her breath with a hiss and climbed into the driver's side. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway without comment from Needy. </p><p>"Where's it at, Monistat?" Jennifer asked, hoping she sounded playful. She needed some fucking normal.</p><p>Needy sighed. "It's going to be fine, Jennifer."</p><p>"I'm not worried." She felt her grip tighten on the steering wheel, and took a deep breath. "You broke up with Chip. We had a movie night to commiserate. We didn't hear about the fire until this morning. We haven't seen Chip since after school yesterday."</p><p>"Sounds good. Can you relax now? I swear you're going to leave claw marks, and then my mom is going to be pissed." </p><p>Jennifer turned to glare at Needy and found her baring her teeth in something like a smile. There was something stuck between her teeth. Gristle. Jennifer turned back to the road. </p><p>They arrived at school and found out that they might as well have stayed home. There were no classes, not really. Kids were crying in the hallways and the teachers all looked like they wanted to be dead. The secretary just waved them in, giving Needy a teary-eyed smile when she tried to explain why they were late. Apparently there had been some kind of assembly that they'd missed, and pretty much everyone was going home already. </p><p>Colin called out to them in the stairwell, and Jennifer ground her teeth. He's better than Chip, she tried to remind herself. He's better than Chip. </p><p>"Heard you guys were there last night," Colin said, nodding at Jennifer before staring at Needy. Needy raised an eyebrow. "In the fiery trenches?" Needy let out a laugh, trying and failing to cover it up as a cough. Colin's smile wavered. "Well, I'm glad you didn't die." </p><p>"Thanks." Jennifer said. That was enough for Colin to finally move on. Jennifer nudged Needy with her shoulder as they kept climbing the stairs, pushing through the other students. "Don't you like his emo moody shit? Now that you're done with Chip, you should make a move."</p><p>Needy's grin in response took Jennifer's breath away. She had always thought Needy was beautiful. She wouldn't say that Needy was more beautiful now, but it was like she glowed, and Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off of her. Needy seemed to notice, going by the curious glint in her eye. She tilted her head and stared back at Jennifer as she answered. "I don't think he's my type."</p><p>"No, that would be Jennifer." It was that bitch from history class. The nerd that liked to harass Needy. Jennifer couldn't remember her name, but she spoke from right behind them. Needy stopped and turned to glare at her, and Jennifer followed suit even though she wasn't totally sure what was happening. </p><p>"Chastity. You really are obsessed with Jennifer and I," Needy said, suddenly smiling for no apparent reason that Jennifer could discern. "Sure you're not jealous?" </p><p>Chastity's face turned slightly red, but to her credit she didn't back down. "Oh, so you admit there's something to be jealous of?"</p><p>"In your dreams," Needy said, practically leering at Chastity at that point. Jennifer felt almost ill as Needy reached out to cup Chastity's cheek. The stairwell was practically empty, the other students having apparently gone home. "You can go now, Jennifer." </p><p>Jennifer started at Needy's command. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You're excused." Needy replied, glancing towards Jennifer for a golden moment before looking back at Chastity in a clear dismissal. Jennifer jerked away and shoved through the door on the next landing. She stalked down the empty hallways for a few minutes before allowing herself to stop and slump against a locker. She slowly slid to the ground, leaning her head back to bang against the metal. </p><p>Jennifer couldn't quite comprehend what the fuck was happening. She found herself rubbing at her eyes, trying to get rid of the image of the burning man that she was certain was never going to leave her alone. Now it was joined by the memory of Needy leering at Chastity. Needy chewing on one of Chip's ribs. Needy licking the blood off Jennifer's arm when they were little, promising never to tell on her. Needy ripping out Chastity's throat with her teeth. </p><p>Jennifer opened her eyes. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. She could feel it crawling under her skin. That last one felt too real, almost as real as the others. She stumbled to her feet and pushed herself into a run, heading towards the stairwell. </p><p>The door to the stairwell fell shut with a loud clang behind Jennifer as she stared at Needy. </p><p>Chastity was sprawled on her back across the concrete stairs, Needy straddling her as she gnawed through her windpipe. Her head was tipped back far enough for Jennifer to make unwitting eye contact as Chastity weakly clawed at the wall, the railing, Needy's hair. </p><p>Jennifer sighed and started pulling off her sweatshirt. Needy was going to need to cover up the blood on her shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm thinking maybe a little bit of comfort next time? please let me know if you liked it<br/>edit: according to my current outline i think the series is about halfway done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>